


Shared Feeling's

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Chargers and krem help, M/M, fluffy goodness, giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull asks for Krems help in wooing Dorian. Krem and the Chargers decide to take the wooing into their own hands and bring the two together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Feeling's

It had been about a week since the Inquisition had traveled to Skyhold when it dawned on Bull that he had fallen for the man. He hadn’t understood it at first; the Qun does not readily accept “love” so he has never truly understood it. He sat in the tavern in his usual spot denting his options. He could either ignore his feelings or tell the mage. The only problem was that Dorian was a ‘Vint’ and he 'hated’ Vints. He also knew that telling him would be difficult, showing how he felt would be even harder. He needed a Vint’s advice. Emil was out of the question as he was busy with being the Inquisitor. The only other option was asking Krem to help. So, he got off his ass and walked over to the man.

“Krem, gotta sec?”

“Sure Chief, something up?”

Bull gestured toward the door before leaving the tavern. They moved behind the tavern where they’d have some privacy before Bull admitted his feelings about Dorian. Krem was taken aback for a moment before question the Qunari about his feelings.

“Listen, I just need some help telling him how I feel. I’m no good at this stuff.”

“And that’s the reason why you want me, another Vint to go and find out what he likes without telling him?”

“Yea.”

Krem sighed. “Fine but…”

“But….?”

“You’ll owe me plus the Charges drinks. Not just any drink, but the best drink money can buy.”

Bull grumbled to himself for a moment. “Fine, fine. You’ve got a deal.”

Krem laughed a bit with a huge smile on his face. “Deal!” He turned and started walking away from Bull. “I’ll talk to you later Chief.” He shouted, waving his hand in the air as he headed towards the castle.  
-  
Dorian glared at the bookshelf before pulling ten books from their spots on the shelf and setting them neatly on a nearby table before grabbing a few more. Krem made his way to the mage and stopped right next to the table he was leaning over and waited for the man to notice him. Dorian started to move upright to grab a few more books when he realized that someone was standing next to him. He stood straight up, coming face to face with Krem. 

“Can I help you Krem?” 

“Ya actually you can.”

Dorian looked at him with a puzzled look. “I can?” 

“Listen, you did not hear this from me.”

“Hear what???”

“The Chief likes you ok? I just found this out myself. He talked to me and asked me to find out what you like so he can woo you.”

Dorians face turned several shades of pink as he stared at the man. It was several moments before he managed to respond. “H-h-he does?!”

Krem laughed softly as he placed a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “You like him don’t you?”

Dorian nodded slightly. He’d never really thought about his feelings when it came to love. He grew up knowing that his ‘feelings’ were wrong and that they needed to be hidden away under a mask. Here in the South he found that his form of love was accepted, for the most part that is. He and Bull had shared a bed once prior to this. Dorian had never once dreamed that he would fall for Bull let alone Bull falling for him. 

“Are you sure?” Dorian looked at him with concerned eyes. _”Please let this be real. Please let this not be a trick.”_ He thought to himself as he waited for Krem to respond.

“He flat out told me Dorian.”

Dorian sighed a bit before crossing his arms and stroking is chin slightly. He began to ponder the Bull’s motives. Surely this was a rouse, it had to be some Qunari ploy meant to destabilize Tevinter or send them into war. There’s neither way nor reason for the Iron Bull to love a vint. Dorian wasn’t sure if he could believe Krem. He wanted this to be true and would been taking a fairly large risk getting involved but how could he refuse.

“Alright…I agree to this whole thing.”

“Great! Now, I’ve come up with a plan. Bull thought I headed straight here but the chargers were waiting inside the castle for me. I knew he’d talk to me about something and I felt like it could about this…So, I sent the charges off to acquire a bottle of ‘Fire Breather’ wine. IT’s an Antivan wine based off of dragons or something. You know that the Chief likes dragons…right?”

“How could I not? He practically squeals at the sight of one. Also good choice with the wine, might add to the mood.”

“You’ve got that right.” Krem said with a small laugh. “Thanks...See what I’d like to know is if you can do smoke tricks?”

“Alright…what sort of tricks?”

“Well, the one where you blow smoke through your nose or blow it out of your mouth.”

Dorian nodded with a smirk. “Of course I can.” He replied as he blew smoke through his nose.

“Perfect. Do a few of those while flirting with him, also add a few of the ones where you blow the smoke through your mouth in there as well. You could even blow the smoke into the wine. He may not have a clue it comes to love and may be a huge dolt be even he should clue into what you’re saying.”

“I suppose it could work.”

“Alright, so wait a few days as the others need some time to get back. I’ll send someone to get you when they arrive. This will be like a reverse woo.”

The pair smiled deviously to each other as they shook on the plan. Dorian then waited a few days before Dalish approached him. She informed that Cabot had been given the wine as well as had been instructed to give it only to him. Dorian thanked Dalish before heading straight to the tavern. He went straight to the bar and asked Cabot for two pints of the wine. He then carried to the tankards over to Bull, handing one to him.

“What’s this?” Bull eyed him suspiciously.

“A friendly drink and don’t worry it’s not poisoned.” He smiled as Bull took the tankard from his hand.

Dorian leaned against a post while taking a sip of the wine. He watched as Bull took a sip coughing slightly after swallowing. 

“Whoa, what is that?!”

“It is call ‘Fire Breather’. It’s an Antivan wine inspired by dragons or so I hear.” He took another sip before blowing smoke through his nose. “Tad bit powerful thought you might like it.” He then gently blew some smoke into his wine.

Bull watched him closely. “Do that again.”

“Hm?” He hummed as he did it again taking another sip of the wine.

Bull stared at him in awe. Dorian couldn’t help the smirk creeping across his lips as he yet again blew smoke from his mouth into the wine. 

“Like what you see then…big guy?”

“Wait a minute did! Krem told you didn’t he!”

“He did andI must say…” He set the tankard down on the nearest surface before waltzing over to the man. “I was utterly surprised to hear how you felt. What is it they say? “Great minds think…and feel alike?”

He yelped slight as Bull grabbed his arm pulling him over. Dorian landed in Bulls lap before he looked up at the Qunari.

“So…I’m guessing this means you feel the same way?”

Dorian crossed his arms with a huff, pouting. “Yes. I have felt the same for a while you big oaf.”

Bull laughed before turning Dorians head back up to him gently kissing the mage. Dorian whined as Bull kissed him. He had not expected it yet had yearned for it. Bull broke the kiss, gently caressing the man’s face as he smiled. Dorian turned his head upwards slightly and started snickering as he quickly looked away. Bull looked up to find the chargers standing on the second level giving them the thumbs up. Bull sighed before he gave them ‘the look’ making them flee the scene before turning his attention back to the man in his lap.

“So…you were following a plan?”

Dorian nodded as he pulled himself upright. “a reverse woo as Krem called it.”

“Well, it worked.”

Dorian smiled kissing his cheek. “I’m glad it did. I guess I underestimated their ability to help.”

Bull smiled hugging Dorian. “Yea…same here.” He pulled back slightly. “You know…you’re gonna have to help me out with this. I’m not use to doing this whole love thing.”

Dorian laughed and nodded. “Of course I will.”

The pair quickly learned that the Chargers were skillful match makers and date planners. If either of them needed help with anything related to the other, the Chargers were their first stop. If Krem hadn’t intervened in the way that he had, they highly doubted that they’d never known how each other truly felt at least, not to the degree they do now. It took him a while but Bull lived up to his word and bought the Chargers three kegs of the Thedas's best booze. Needless to say they too were pleased with the outcome

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on my computer. I tend to write on my ipad so it looks weird too me. But this was a giveaway prize for my giveaway on Tumblr :D


End file.
